The Eye of Shamesh
by PrincessJoolie
Summary: This is my adaptation of an old Indy comic book. Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones, or any of its components. Part of this story is taken from 'The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones' Vol. 1 No. 32, all due credit is given to the authors._

_AN: I love Indiana Jones and I am thrilled to write a fan fic on him. I have a decent collection of Indy comics and chose one to write on. It does not follow the story exactly, and is adapted for my own needs. If you are planning on reading the comics, then you should probably not read this. Hope you enjoy; please read and review._

**MARSHALL COLLEGE, CONNETICUT 1937**

It was a relatively normal day for Dr. Jones, or about as normal as it could get. He was giving a lecture on rare antiquities. His beginning courses for Archaeology were always very full, and this particular class was no exception. For one reason or another, students flocked social science building to take classes from him. He didn't know why he was such a popular teacher, but he had a hunch that it had something to do with the many rumors that were told about him from time to time. Most were much exaggerated and many students were disappointed in how boring he class could be some days, but those who stayed on to take a second course were never unsatisfied.

"The scientific value and impact of rarities generally increases with age, but many other particulars can affect the significance of an item. Besides age, what else affects the value?" The classroom held nearly 100 students, but only about 5 of them raise their hands. _You can tell who is serious about archaeology, _thought Jones, _only half of them even have their books out. _"Yes, Mr. Comlin."

The boy called on sat up straight in his chair. He was a very studious young man who held promise. "The location in which the artifact was found."

"Very good answer, Mr. Comlin. Now take this Grecian urn that I have brought for your admiration today. Its claim for fame lies in that very statement. Many have been found just like it before, but this one is very special because it was found in an area that we had assumed had been out of contact with Greek culture. This urn teaches us much more about the people of that specific area." With a great display of casual confidence, Dr. Jones tossed the urn slightly and caught it. The class practically jumped out of their seats. "I see that I have you all awake now. I apologize; my action was very disrespectful and is the exact _opposite_ of how an item of such magnitude should be handled." What the class didn't know was that the urn in his hand was a fake, just a pretty souvenir he had picked up in Turkey, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

As the bell rang, students immediately began to file out of the classroom. Dr. Jones began to head towards his office when a familiar voice stuck out of the crowd. "Indy!" called the voice of Alec Sutherland, "Over here, Indy." Alec was a third year archaeology student at Marshall. He was a lanky boy, taller than Indy, with his bright red hair making him unmistakable. He had taken a few classes from Dr. Jones, but his mentor had been Dr. Arthur Hect. Indy had studied under the professor too, in his time. Arthur had taught at Marshall College for ages. The poor man had been fired last year after going senile and making bogus claims. Indy had tried to defend him, and had even gone with him on a final expedition to try and prove his theories, but the poor old man had died on the way there. They had tried to finish out the journey, but without Hect's knowledge, they had no clue what to search for. Alec had taken the whole thing pretty hard. Arthur had been like a father to the boy, and he hated to see the Hect name dishonored in such a way.

"Alec, I thought you had taken the summer job in the museum store room." It was a rare and neat opportunity for undergraduate students to get such a job. They were able to experience first-hand some amazing artifacts that most would only ever read about Marcus Brody headed the operation and had taken Alec in on a favor to Indy. After Hect's death, no one knew exactly what to do with the boy.

"I did, but…"

"Then what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was sorting books in the storeroom and I found a whole set of Notebooks written by Dr. Hect before he was fired! Indy, written by Dr. _Arthur Hect. _This proves his theories were correct! There is a clay tablet mentioned…"

"Alec?" said a surprised voice walking towards the pair.

"Uh, Mr. Brody…" stammered the boy, "I was just…"

"You were just returning to the museum storeroom, while I talked to Dr. Jones. Talk to him on your own time, Mr. Sutherland." Indy and Marcus watched the young man walk away discouraged. "Indy, Travistock wants to talk to you."

"What does the man want from me, Marcus?"

"Well, as a member of the Board of Trustees, he can want just about anything from you, and you have to do it."

"Marcus, what does he want?"

"Well, there is a representative from the British Museum, and he wants you to give a tour."

"There is no way on Earth that…" Indy was left with his mouth open as he saw Travistock walking with the representative. A tall blond woman was approaching the two men, her silent eyes locked on Indy.

"That what, Indy?"

"Forget it Marcus." Indy walked to meet Travistock and his lovely guest. "Hello, I am Dr. Jones."

"Oh, I have heard about you," said the woman with a pristine British accent. _Oh the accents always get me,_ thought Indy.

"Jones, meet Miss. Victoria Keith, our visitor from England. I told her that you would be happy to give her a tour of the museum, wouldn't you?" growled the voice of Travistock.

Indiana took the arm of Miss Keith and directed her towards the door. "We better get started now, so we'll be free for dinner."

"Oh, Dr. Jones!"

"Please, call me Indy."

_AN: There you are. Sorry, it isn't too much of a cliffhanger, but I hope you will be hung enough to come back for more! Reviews are appreciated!_

_Julie_


End file.
